


Untitled Modern AU

by emit98



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral, Photography, hanukah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: Whizzer is looking for some fun on Grindr when a blank profile messages him. One uncomfortable photography session later and he's in bed with the owner of the profile.





	Untitled Modern AU

Whizzer scrolled through his hook-up app, looking for a fun way to spend his Saturday night. Blank profiles with names like “HungDaddy69”, face pictures by people with no concepts of angles, and well-toned abs probably taken from the internet were the people online on this particular night. No one was catching his eye. Whizzer’s profile consisted of a picture he had taken during a photo shoot, with him gazing at a lake with a cigarette between his fingers. The photo had a filter over it that made it look like the sun was setting. He had no profile name, but had his age and bio filled out with the basic information: “Switch, 420 friendly, looking for hook-ups”.  
His phone buzzed as a new message came through. It was from a blank profile with absolutely no information, other than that the person was thirty-three.  
“Hi handsome,” the message read.  
Whizzer decided not to reply. He hated blank profiles. They were always closet cases or ugly.   
A few minutes later, he got another message from the same blank profile: “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? :-)”  
Whizzer rolled his eyes at the message. “Fucking freak,” he muttered under his breath. “The fuck? LOL” He messaged back.   
“I’m trying to flirt,” Mr. Blank Profile messaged back.  
“Cool well I don’t flirt with guys without faces,” Whizzer messaged.  
The man replied a bit later with a face picture. He wasn’t bad. He wasn’t attractive, but he wasn’t ugly, either. He had very pretty eyes. Whizzer could see the top of his chest, and the guy looked muscular. Genuinely muscular. Maybe he could be something to do on the Saturday night.   
“Not bad ;-)” Whizzer messaged him.   
The man didn’t reply, and Whizzer turned his attention back to the trashy HBO show he was watching. His phone went off again with another Grindr message, and Whizzer looked down to see the man finally replied.  
“What are you into?”  
“Sex,” Whizzer replied.   
“Anything specifically?”   
“I like sucking dick.”  
“I haven’t had that done in a while LOL”   
“Do you want me to?”   
Then, nothing. The blank profile went offline.   
Whizzer ended up jacking off before going to sleep.  
~  
That Monday, Whizzer went into work. He had an engagement shoot, a newborn shoot, and a family Hanukah card.   
The couple getting engaged was a young man and a young woman in matching pastels and blonde hair, and they looked like siblings. The girl had a cross necklace, and the two refused to press their bodies too close together. Whizzer, of course, pretended that they were the cutest couple ever for the purpose of getting a higher tip. He pretended not to notice the guy staring at his ass.  
The newborn photoshoot was fairly regular. The baby stayed asleep, making it easy to pose it and get the photos. Once again, he pretended that the baby was the cutest thing he had ever seen for the purpose of getting a higher tip. The baby was sort of ugly, with a wrinkly face and an oddly shaped body.  
Then came time for the Hanukah card shoot. Whizzer set up the tacky Menorah background that the wife of the family had requested. He went to the waiting room, and his customer service smile faltered when he saw a very familiar face sitting there in a dreidel sweater. The two made eye contact briefly. Whizzer could tell the man recognized him.   
“Feldman family?” Whizzer called out.   
“Right here!” The woman said, standing up and raising her hand and standing up. She walked towards Whizzer while Mr. Blank Profile and their child sat there. The child was fiddling with a chess piece. She sighed and went over to them again. “Come on!” She snatched the chess piece from the child’s hand.  
“Mom!” He protested.  
“You can have it back after the shoot,” she said.  
Mr. Blank Profile stood up. “Come on, Jason,” he said. The three walked towards the studio. Blank profile stayed back a bit. “Shoot, more like shoot me,” he said to Whizzer with an awkward laugh.  
“Marvin!” His wife scolded.  
“Kidding!” Blank Profile said, putting his hands up defensively.   
Whizzer followed behind them, closing the door and adjusting the lights. “Okay,” he said. “We’re gonna start with some basic shots. Mom and dad, stand behind and both of you put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.”  
“His name is Jason,” the wife said in a rather snotty tone.  
“Okay, both of you put a hand on Jason’s shoulder,” Whizzer said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. They got into the pose Whizzer instructed them to, but none of them smiled. Whizzer aimed the camera at them. “On the count of three, say ‘happy Hanukah!’” He counted to three, then snapped the picture. The wife was smiling, but her eyes looked insane. Mr. Blank Profile, AKA Marvin, looked slightly dead on the inside. The kid looked like he hated everything.   
None of it was anything a little photoshop couldn’t fix.  
Whizzer snapped a few pictures of that pose, encouraging them to smile. He then instructed them through a few more poses, occasionally going over to guide them. In a rather bold move, he cupped Marvin’s ass cheek. Marvin looked at him with panic in his eyes, but didn’t say anything. The wife and kid were oblivious to it, as they were trying to remain in their own positions.  
Whizzer shot multiple shots in multiple positions. When he was done, he brought the camera over to show them the pictures. The wife had something to say about each and every one, and it was taking all of Whizzer’s self-control to not say anything back.  
“I swear, more photographers need to start doing Hanukah cards,” the wife said to Marvin.  
“Trina, the only reason you want Hanukah cards is so your mom doesn’t get suspicious about the fact that we have a Christmas tree,” Marvin replied.   
If looks could kill, all the occupants of the room would have been dead by Trina’s glare.  
“So,” Whizzer said, clearing his throat. “I can put together a few cards after I touch up the photos. I’ll have them ready on the website in three days, and you can choose from there.” He explained the process to Trina and Marvin. As he did, Jason’s hand was going towards his mother’s pocket, where his chess piece was.   
Trina noticed this, and she slapped his hand away. “Not yet,” she hissed.  
Jason sank back, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at the floor.  
“If you come up to the counter, I’ll get your access code for the website,” Whizzer said. “I can even put you down for a text notification when its all ready if you want.”  
“Sounds good,” Trina said. The four walked out of the studio, to the front counter.   
Whizzer set up the access code and the text notification (in Trina’s number). Marvin paid for the session, leaving a generous tip. Whizzer smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “See you guys when you come to pick up the pictures.”  
He watched them walk out, then went to close up the studio for the day. He went home after that and worked on uploading the pictures from the day and editing them.  
Once he decided he was done for the night, Whizzer went to check Grindr. He had several new messages. A few dick pics, some “Hi”s, and a message from Marvin himself.  
“Hey,” it said. “Sorry about my wife. She’s on edge because her mom came to visit and saw our Christmas tree LOL. It wasn’t even out yet. It was in storage in the guest room.”  
“Haha,” Whizzer replied. “Whatever, I’ve had worse. And usually the husbands of bitchy wives don’t leave tips that big.”  
“I have a bigger tip I could give you ;)” Marvin messaged back.  
“Haha are you serious?” Whizzer messaged back. To him, married guys were a forbidden fruit. Delicious, but it would lead to too many consequences.   
“I am. If you’re interested,” Marvin replied.   
“Are you up to anything tonight?” Whizzer messaged back.  
“Make it tomorrow so I can tell the wife I’m going out for drinks after work,” Marvin replied.  
“Sure thing.” Whizzer sent Marvin his address. “Six work for you?”  
“Perfect,” Marvin messaged back.  
The next day, Whizzer was a mess of anxiety. At least he was doing school photos that day. It was fairly menial work: snap a few pictures, compliment the kid, send them on their way.   
At the end of his shift, Whizzer headed home to do a bit of picking up. He wasn’t one for making sure everything was perfect for every hook-up, but it had been a while since he had company over, and there were some issues that definitely needed to be fixed before Marvin got there.   
Six o’clock came, and there was a knock on the door. Whizzer was going to have to have a chat with Marvin about proper etiquettes in these situations, such as showing up at least 15 minutes after the decided-upon time.  
Whizzer opened the door. Marvin was standing there with his hair slicked back and an ugly dress shirt on. He was holding a bottle of wine.   
“Hi,” Marvin said with a nervous smile.   
“Hi,” Whizzer replied, ushering Marvin in. He closed the door. “You brought wine.”  
“Yeah, I thought it would be nice,” Marvin said, handing Whizzer the bottle.   
“Oh, sweetie…” Whizzer chuckled. “Do you know how hook-ups work?”  
“Yes,” Marvin said defensively. “I don’t need someone ten years younger than me explaining it.”  
“Well, you don’t need to bring offerings. I appreciate the wine, but some guys might get weirded out by it,” Whizzer said. “And you don’t dress up like you’re going on a date. This isn’t a date. I’m sucking your dick, you can do whatever to me, and then you’re going home.”  
“If you’re such an expert, what am I supposed to wear?” Marvin asked.  
“Something easy to take off and put back on,” Whizzer said. “Especially since you have a wife, and I’m assuming you don’t want her to know.”  
“So… We’re just getting right to the… Stuff?” Marvin asked.  
“Yes, we’re getting right to the sex,” Whizzer said, quickly losing his patience.   
“What about the wine?” Marvin asked.   
“You can take it home and give it to your wife,” Whizzer said. “She’s gonna need it.”  
Marvin rolled his eyes and set the bottle down on the tiny table that served as Whizzer’s dining room. Whizzer took a step closer to him, and then started unbuttoning his shirt. “We could be fucking right now if you’d just worn a t-shirt,” he said.  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Marvin said, his hands hesitantly going to Whizzer’s chest.  
Whizzer knew how these closet cases were. The only way he’d get any enjoyment out of this was if he made Marvin comfortable. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kissing during sex was something Whizzer tried to avoid, but he figured Marvin would appreciate it.  
Surely enough, Marvin kissed back, and moved a hand up to the back of Whizzer’s head. Whizzer felt the shorter man’s fingers tangle through his hair. Whizzer slid his tongue into Marvin’s mouth, poking and prodding around a bit. He finished unbuttoning Marvin’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, then ran his hands down his chest. Marvin was certainly toned, especially his arms, which was a pleasant surprise.   
Whizzer felt Marvin tug at his hair, and he let out a whorish moan. Marvin immediately pulled away.   
“Did I do something wrong?” He asked with a frown.  
Whizzer blinked, then laughed. “God, your poor wife.” He grabbed Marvin by the wrist and dragged him to his bedroom. “So… I’m sucking your dick, right?”  
“Yep… That’s, ah… The plan,” Marvin said, obviously anxious.   
Whizzer gave Marvin another quick kiss. “Relax,” he said. “I’m amazing at this.”  
Whizzer ran his hands down Marvin’s chest, then kissed down the warm skin. Marvin whimpered and let out soft whines as Whizzer made his way down. He pulled away after kissing down Marvin’s happy trail. He unbuttoned Marvin’s pants and pulled them down. Marvin’s cock was already pressed against his briefs, begging to be released. Whizzer took a moment to admire its size. For someone so short and… Marvin-y… This guy was impressive. Lengthy and girthy, just as Whizzer liked them.  
Whizzer pulled down the briefs, watching as Marvin’s little friend sprang up like a dog excited to see its owner. His cock was about seven inches, nicely cut, and very thick. Marvin’s balls hung underneath, and Whizzer ran a hand over them, smirking when goosebumps rose on Marvin’s skin.  
“Not bad,” Whizzer commented. He wrapped his hand around the base and gave Marvin a few strokes to get him fully hard. Marvin’s eyes widened as if he was seeing the face of God. “Ready?”  
Marvin nodded quickly. Whizzer placed a hand on his chest and pushed him down. Marvin was the type who got a double chin when he looked down, and Whizzer had no interest in looking at that while he was sucking him off.   
Whizzer dipped down, taking the tip in his mouth. He could taste the precum already. This was certainly going to be fast work. Whizzer couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  
He started bobbing his head, and Marvin reacted with a moan. His fingers tangled through Whizzer’s hair again, and tugged at it. Whizzer moaned automatically, and he moved his head faster.  
Soon, Marvin’s load exploded into Whizzer’s mouth. Whizzer swallowed and pulled away. Marvin was breathing heavily, and his skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His mouth was agape, and is eyes were wide.   
Whizzer chuckled. “Okay, my turn,” he said. He guided Marvin’s hand to his crotch.  
Truthfully, his orgasm was far from satisfying, but he laid on the bed next to Marvin anyways. He rubbed small circles on Marvin’s chest, debating the best way to tell him to get out.  
Then…  
A soft snore came from Marvin.  
“Jesus Christ,” Whizzer whispered, more amused than anything else. This man was so charmingly awkward. He decided to just let Marvin sleep. Poor guy probably hadn’t had a good orgasm in months, maybe even years. He did move Marvin closer to the edge of the bed so he could lay down comfortably. Whizzer spent a while editing photos on his laptop, occasionally glancing over at Marvin. He looked so peaceful.  
Whizzer got up after a bit and grabbed his camera. He snapped a few photos of Marvin at different angles, then put the camera to the side. He laid down next to him again.  
He knew this was not going to be a one-time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the random idea for this a while ago, and finally put it to words. I'm considering whether or not I want to expand this into a full fic. It all depends on what people think.


End file.
